a. Field of the Invention
In general, the present invention relates to a method of making a device for releasing a sample of a fragrance, in a controlled fashion.
More specifically, the present invention relates to a method of making a plurality of such fragrance samplers in a continuous manner on in-line finishing equipment associated with a web offset printing press.
b. Description of Related Prior Art
Within the past several years, many products containing a releasable fragrance sample have been introduced into the market place. A variety of commercial applications for such products exist. Many perfume manufacturers and distributors, for example, now incorporate a sample of their fragrance product into advertising devices. Learning devices have also been developed for teaching the smells and odors associated with various items to children.
In many instances, it may be desirable to send such products directly to consumers through the United States Postal Service. Such devices may also be found inserted in magazines and newspapers which then may also be sent through the mail. On Apr. 29, 1991, however, the Drug and Household Substance Mailing Act of 1990 went into effect which, among other things, makes nonmailable "Any fragrance advertising sample not sealed, wrapped, treated or otherwise prepared in a manner reasonably designed to prevent individuals from being unknowingly or involuntarily exposed to it." Moreover, on Mar. 7, 1991, the U.S. Postal Service issued a proposed rule in an effort to implement the Act which requires a fragrance advertising sampler to be produced so that it cannot be activated except by opening a glued flap or binder, or by removing an overlying ply of paper. Accordingly, in an effort to comply with these regulations, and in order to produce a fragrance sampler which will not adversely affect those individuals who are allergic to certain scents carried by such devices, many improvements in such products have been proposed.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,050,910, discloses and claims a fragrance-releasing insert for a magazine or book, or the like which includes a removable/detachable portion containing a fragrance sample. The fragrance sample carried by the insert cannot be released except by removing this detachable portion from the remainder of the insert and separating two sheets of material included therein. Separation of these two sheets causes the rupture of microcapsules containing a fragrance liquid, thereby releasing the fragrance into the air. Consequently, the release of the fragrance is controlled, not likely to contaminate adjacent pages of the magazine or book in which the insert is contained, or even the remainder of the insert itself. More importantly, the fragrance will most likely not be inhaled by consumers who may be allergic to such odors, and will only be sampled by those who desire to do so. In other words, it is constructed "in a manner reasonably designed to prevent individuals from being unknowingly or involuntarily exposed to it."
While U.S. Pat. No. 5,050,910 discloses an improved fragrance-releasing device, it does not disclose an efficient and effective manner of making such a device. Rather, it merely discloses a series of hand-folding, cutting, and gluing steps which can be performed to a substrate of material to produce the fragrance sampler claimed.